


On the Love Trail

by DaddyYves



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyYves/pseuds/DaddyYves
Summary: Jungeun lived her life free of commitments and void from the feeling of love until meeting her cute roommate with the bangs and stars in her eyes that makes Jungeun realize that maybe love applies to her too.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> whooo this is my first fic on here so please be kind! i hopeyou enjoy the story and if you wanna talk to me on twitter you can @yves_whore :)

The soft rays of late afternoon sunlight crept into the café that was a home to regular customers, most of which students from the nearby university and the occasional businessman. Most patrons were civil and kept their conversations quiet, however it seemed as if this didn’t apply to the two girls in the corner with their laptops open, surrounded in homework and half empty cups. “Two weeks!” Jungeun exclaimed a little too loud and got dirty looks from a group of soccer moms. She didn’t care, she stopped caring what people thought of her a while ago and rather much enjoyed it that way. “You’re moving out in two weeks and didn’t tell me. How could you do this to your best friend? To think you’d betray me like this for your girlfriend, gross.”

The girl before her, Heejin, didn’t even flinch. She was so used to her friend being over dramatic it didn’t even faze her anymore. “One,” she finished off her latte while Jungeun sucked a tapioca pearl up through her straw and chewed it. “We had this discussion three months ago, don’t act like its new. Two, I’m not betraying you. Hyunjin and I want to take things to the next level so we’re moving in together.” At the mention of her girlfriend, Heejin blushed. They had been together since they were high school and were still very much in love. Hyunjin was a close friend of theirs but that didn’t stop Jungeun feigning gags whenever the couple was together. She loved her friends and was unbelievably happy for them nonetheless. 

“All I’m saying is that you’re leaving me in a very vulnerable position. We’re best friends we stick together.” She mustered up her best puppy dog pout and when Heejin didn’t budge she sat back in a huff and finished off her muffin. She could go for another refill. “Plus, who else am I gonna get to rent with me? I can’t afford to live alone, and everyone already lives somewhere or is in love.”

She thought of her group of friends and knew they were all out of the picture. Sooyoung and Jinsoul lived together and were well into a serious relationship, Haseul had a roommate, Vivi and now Heejin and Hyunjin were moving in. “You could always put up an ad on craigslist.” Heejin giggled sifting through her homework while the other gasped in over exaggerated terror. 

“And have my organs harvested? No ma’am. I’m the only one that gets to sell her spleen.” The younger simply rolled her eyes. It was hard for her to believe that her goof of a best friend was known around campus as being badass and cool. A total tsundere. 

“Don’t worry loser, I’m going to be down the street, so I’ll protect you.” They crinkled noses, something they always did around each other and shared a soft smile. The two had been best friends ever since Heejin moved into the neighborhood when they were both in elementary and Jungeun knew they were going to be besties when she tried to bully her on the playground and the younger didn’t even cry. Now sitting before the dark sbrunette, Jungeun knew that she made the right choice of befriending her. 

Dropping the topic of the move, the girls finished up their homework and prepared for a Friday night out, which usually consisted of them getting very drunk, dancing and Jungeun bringing a girl home. She sometimes ended up at other girls’ places too, but she enjoyed being in her house for her escapades. That and she had a lot more toys to use, but that was neither here nor there. And if Jungeun was lucky she could find a roommate. 

***

Jungeun was already drunk when she and her group took a break from club hopping to sit in a greasy 24 hr McDonalds. She already had a girl to take home beside her being rather hands on. She didn’t care. After ordering 50 pieces of nuggets and all the BBQ sauce they could get the girls were making plans to head out again but the girl on Jungeun’s arm (Sam?) was whining about wanting to hook up right now so Jungeun took her back to her apartment, lucky for them the McDonalds was near her apartment and in no time they were stumbling through the front door with lips already locked. 

The two stumbled around in the dark apartment until they found Jungeun’s door and fell in bed. The girl, (Sarah?) already had her dress off by the time they righted themselves and they were kissing again. The girl smelt too sweet and wasn’t a good kisser but Jungeun chalked down to being too drunk, so she pulled away and pulled her shirt off and slipped out of her skinny jeans but paused before taking off her bra. She looked at Sunmi (?) and saw that she was already bare. So much for finding strip tease fun. She joined the girl naked and began kissing up her hot neck though she didn’t seem to react to it, she moved to her breasts and there was more enthusiasm in her sighs. She decided to pay more attention to her breasts, playing with one nipple between her fingers and one in her mouth sucking and biting at the sensitive bud. 

After both nipples were erect Jungeun moved lower until she was in between the other girls’ legs, hands rubbing up and down her thin thighs. The girl under her was thin but still very healthy with long legs and abs, but she wasn’t all too Jungeun’s type but that didn’t matter. She had a beautiful woman under her and a stomach full of liquid courage and chicken nuggets. She was invincible. 

She kissed up her partners thighs until settling at her core causing her to mewl out softly. Jungeun licked a fat stripe up the length of her vagina until settling at her clit. She circled her tongue around the sensitive nub slowly and teasingly until she got her hair pulled for teasing. Pulling back, Jungeun gave the girl her signature smirk knowing damn well how good she looked feeling cocky knowing how good she was at sex. Jungeun had her fair share of partners over the years and she picked up methods of how to please a woman, that and a reputation well deserving of her. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time Jungeun got on with her ministrations. The girl (who Jungeun later found out was named Somin) was gone by the time Heejin was stumbling in at 5:35 am still a bit tipsy and had a large hickey on the side of her neck obviously left by her girlfriend. Heejin didn’t say anything and stumbled into the apartment after bumping into Somin quickly leaving and offered a disheveled Jungeun a half-hearted grunt. It was their way of saying ‘lets never drink again’ even though they never hold themselves to it. 

Passing her best friend, a bottle of water and a pain killer, the girls went into their respective rooms and fell asleep hoping to have mild hangovers and sweet dreams.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the ones that read my story! Hope its been good so far. Lets get on to the next chapter!!!

Jiwoo told herself she wouldn’t cry, but standing before her mother, it was an almost impossible task. Her eyes were full of hot tears and when the train pulled into the station, Jiwoo had half the mind to jump right into her mothers’ arms and never let go. Her mother was her support, her best friend and leaving her hurt but Jiwoo knew she needed to make this leap in life. 

“Make sure you call me as soon as you get to the station, okay?” she weakly nodded and pulled her mothers’ small frame into a tight hug. Jiwoo loved her mother more than anyone in her whole life. Her mother was one of the strongest women she knew, raising a child on her own and working two jobs to make sure her daughter didn’t have to worry about money or having food on the table. She planned on staying in her small town and living with her mother, but life took unexpected turn when her small community collage stopped offering courses and shut down all together. 

A few months and a large sum of money later, Jiwoo was leaving town to transfer to the states larger universities to study her passion of zoology. Her mother had been the one to urge her, saying that she had given up her life dream once and Jiwoo should go after her dreams for them both. The trains were now boarding and Jiwoo looked at her mother putting on a brave face and she felt something break in her chest. “Mommy.” Her sob was broken and barley a whisper. She remembered her first day of kindergarten then, unlike all the other kids, Jiwoo didn’t cry because she knew that her mom was going to be at home waiting for her but this time she wasn’t. She’d be 3 hours away. 

“I know baby, you’re so strong though.” She rubbed her back to calm her daughter’s tears. “You’d better get going.” The older held her daughter one more time and ushered her onto the train. “Be good for me my little Chuu.” Her mother gave her the nickname Chuu ever since she was young and that was the only word she could say, it sort of stuck since then. She kissed her daughter’s forehead and stepped off the train onto the platform. “Make sure you tell me all about your dorms once you get there!” at that Jiwoo bristled. She hoped her mother was too distracted to see how she reacted to the mention of the dorms. The train doors closed, and the locomotive then pulled off the platform as Jiwoo stood at the closed-door waving at her mother until she couldn’t see her anymore. 

Jiwoo slowly walked to her seat and contemplated how she would tell her mother that she did not in fact have a dorm room. She didn’t even have proper living arrangements. She planned on crashing on her friend’s place until she found a place to live. She leaned her head on the window and watched as the scenery passed before her letting the exhaustion of this all pull her in the depths of sleep. 

***

Jiwoo’s best friend Chaewon was already at the stations parking lot waiting for her by the time the train pulled in. After giving her mother a quick call to let her know that she was safe, the girls headed out. While on the road, the girls caught up and talked about anything and everything with the comfortable ease that the younger oozed. Even though she lived out in the city, Chaewon attended Jiwoo’s small town high school and the duo were in many classes together despite Jiwoo being a grade older. The girls were inseparable and despite being the daughter of wealthy parents, Chaewon was down to earth and never flaunted her wealth to gain friends. 

In no time, the girls were pulling into a large house at the end of the street. Chaewon killed the engine and the girls got out. “Thanks for letting me crash here for a bit.” Jiwoo said while pulling whatever little luggage she had from the blonde’s trunk. “You sure its okay with your mom?” At the mention of that Chaewon laughed. 

“Yeah no one would care. I’m the only one here!” she opened the massive oak doors and put one of Jiwoo’s bags by the door. “My mom lives with her new boyfriend downtown and Jinsoul lives with her girlfriend not too far from here.” Jiwoo remembered Chaewon’s older sister; beautiful, tall, and blond. She was as humble and kind as her younger sister and the pair were inseparable especially during their parent’s messy divorce. Jinsoul was protective and a good person. Jiwoo liked her and was happy to know that she was in a relationship, she could Chaewon liked her sister’s girlfriend because at the mention of them living together her smile was soft and sincere. “You can take the gest bedroom on the second floor it’s bigger than the other ones down here. Make yourself at home.” 

Jiwoo still felt a bit bad that she would be living off her best friend but promised that she would find somewhere within a month, the younger just waved her off. Chaewon herself didn’t want to live in her childhood home and was looking into finding a place closer to the university the girls were attending. Jiwoo found the room Chaewon had mentioned and put her two rather pathetic looking old suitcases by the bed and laid down. Her mind was racing with how fast everything in her life had changed in the matter of a couple of months, but all somehow worked out enough for her to be with her best friend again.

After an hour or so the sun started to grow low to the horizon and there was a soft knock at her door. Chaewon stuck her golden head in. “Wanna get food?” at the mention of food, Jiwoo’s stomach growled loud enough the girls to hear but this was no surprise to them. Jiwoo always had a big appetite and a loud stomach. She simply nodded and the two were out the door finding a place that could calm the demon that was Jiwoo’s hunger. 

On their search out for food, the girls picked up Hyejoo, Chaewon’s friend that Jiwoo met on many occasions during summer trips, birthdays, and holidays and Jiwoo was happy to call the taller girl a friend. It was Friday night and all the fancy restaurant were all full, so the girls settled on a nearby taco bell. “So Chuu,” her friends adapted to calling her by her mother’s nickname. “You meet anyone new?” Hyejoo’s tone was teasing, and they giggled a bit. 

It had been a little over two months since Jiwoo came out as bisexual last summer to both girls and her mom. Everyone had been supportive of her decision but sadly Jiwoo was unlucky in the love department. “Not yet. But I’ve just been so busy lately you know?” She gulped down her drink and hoped the topic of relationships past. 

“My sister is throwing a small get together on Sunday, wanna join us Jiwoo?” the two girls stared at her from across the table. Jiwoo wasn’t the type of person to go partying but she thought that maybe this would be good for her social skills and maybe she could make new friends there too. She thought about it and took a bit of her nachos. 

“Yeah sure why not?” the sent the rest of the night talking and getting caught up. The night ended with them dropping Hyejoo off at home and Jiwoo and Chaewon wishing a goodnight before they both fell asleep. 

***

The days leading up to the get together were rather uneventful. Jiwoo and Chaewon resorted a lot to eating out rather than cooking since Chaewon was an absolute terrible cook. On the night of the event the girls dressed casually, opting to wear light makeup and comfortable clothing. The party was held in a local bar the looked very modern with big glass windows and a patio that hosted the event. 

Jinsoul was as beautiful as Jiwoo remembered her but she now had a woman at her side that was just as tall and pretty. Sooyoung had long dark hair that accentuated her thin face. Her eyes were sharp but her smile warm and if her abs were any indication of her lifestyle, Jiwoo could tell the woman before her was a long-legged athletic bomb shell. Jiwoo and Chaewon were early to the party and met the girls attending one by one. Haseul was a beautiful woman with a stylish bob cut, she was the same age as the hosts but a lot shorter, with her was her best friend and roommate Vivi, a small girl with pastel pink hair and Yeojin, her younger cousin that had two adorable space buns on the top of her head. Jiwoo also met Hyejoo and her bubbly purple haired friend Yerim. Jiwoo was having a great time meeting new people and learning about their lives but before the rest of the group could arrive Chaewon offered to buy rounds for the party in honor of her sister and they set out into the bar to grab their drinks. 

Jiwoo was the designated driver that night so she stuck to virgin drinks and soda as did the under aged girls. Twenty minutes into the party the girls were sitting comfortably in the warm fall dusk sharing stories and a light meal when two girls holding hands hurried into their area apologizing for being late. The girls introduced themselves as Heejin, being the smaller of the two and Hyunjin, they defiantly were an item and if it weren’t for them holding hands so tightly Jiwoo could obviously tell from the soft endearing looks they shared. 

“Where’s Jungeun?” Jinsoul questioned as Hyunjin pulled off her coat and shot her girlfriend a withering look.

“She’s still at the bar.” Jinsoul roller eyes at that statement. “You know how it is with her. Once she sees a pretty girl, she can’t help but get into her pants.” Her girlfriend gave her a playful shove. “Sorry I meant she can’t help but get to know them on a much…deeper level.” 

The other girl, Heejin rose from her seat. “Okay, I guess I’ll go get her. Hyunjin and I need drinks anyways.” She pecked her lover’s cheek to which the youngest, Yeojin fake vomited. Jiwoo didn’t know what compelled her in that very moment but it was as if though she couldn’t sit still so she shot up from her seat, scaring her friend lightly. 

“I’ll join you!” she cleared her voice a little and tried to play off the sudden awkwardness of having ten sets of eyes on her. “I need a new coke anyways.” She tried a small laugh, but it came out strangled. If Heejin cared about Jiwoo embarrassing herself like this the she didn’t show it, rather she gave her a small smile and a nod and the two made their way to the bar. On their way there they exchanged names and Jiwoo told her that she had just moved in from the small town 3 hours away and what university she was transferring to. 

“Oh!” Heejin exclaimed waiting for her drink at the bar. “I go there. If you ever want a tour or get lost, you can always ask me. But I’m guessing if you’re friends with Chae you’ll be okay.” She took a pause to weigh her words over. “Well, on second thought I’ll give you my number just in case.” Jiwoo didn’t know if she was just being nice or her natural charisma but Heejin was fun to be around and so easy to talk to. They swapped numbers just in time for Heejin to spot someone she may have thought was Jungeun. She left Jiwoo to wait for the drinks to be done with. 

While waiting she took a sip of her new coke when a girl spoke up beside her. “How can you come to a bar and just have a coke? Kinda defeats the purpose don’t you think?” Jiwoo turned to face the girl who was probably one of the most beautiful human beings she had ever met in her whole life. Her hair was shoulder length and a medium toned brown with what Jiwoo could see was a streak of blond in the side. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and her lips were upturned in a slight smirk. She had broad shoulders that were emphasized by her baggy button up shirt that had a couple of buttons undone. 

Jiwoo was staring, and the girl before her knew it too. In hopes of salvaging whatever cool girl points she had left she tried to giggle the beautiful woman’s question off. “Well we wouldn’t want me driving drunk know would we.” Seriously? She really had to say that. Jiwoo wanted to face palm but the pretty girl before her actually laughed. 

“You’re cute. How come I haven’t seen you around here? I would have noticed someone as adorable as you.” Jiwoo really really didn’t want to blush but like a fool she was coloured red. “What’s your name darling?” the girl leaned in more, there was just one seat in between them and Jiwoo was debating on sitting there when a hand snaked around the pretty girl from behind. 

The girl behind Jiwoo’s newfound crush belonged to a girl with blond hair and high cheekbones, Jiwoo didn’t want to admit how unbelievably sexy the other girl was. She was honestly having a hard time believing how everyone in the big city was pretty. “Hey babe, where’d you run off to?” she shot a look at Jiwoo that screamed, ‘mine don’t touch’ and Jiwoo got the message loud and clear. She was about to leave when two things happened. 

The drinks were done and Jiwoo heard Heejin’s deep voice from behind her. “Yeah babe, where did you run off to?” Jiwoo was paralyzed in the sudden silent stand off between the three girls and didn’t want anything more than the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Heejin was the first to move reaching for her drinks and turning towards the blond she could feel the annoyance radiating off her small frame. “It was great meeting you again, Chungha but sadly we’ve got to go.” Without saying another word Heejin gestured to Jiwoo to follow and she threw her friend a look. 

They made their back onto the patio and the girls welcomed Jungeun to the party. So, this was the Jungeun they were taking about, Jiwoo could now put a name to that beautiful face. Before she could get anymore lost in her thoughts, Sooyoung stood up wanting to make an announcement. “I guess you’re all wondering why I gathered you here tonight. I want to let you all know something…” before she could finish her speech her girlfriend playfully chimed in.

“I’m preggers. I’m kidding love. Please continue.” She was shaking her head and laughing at her own little joke. Instead of being annoyed or angry, Sooyoung just looked at her girlfriend with so much love that it made Jiwoo feel a bit jealous that she didn’t have what they had. Soon, she told herself. She knew someone was out there for her, her soulmate was out there, and she was so determined to find them when the time was right. So, until then she would be happy for the people that found their loves and she would encourage them. 

“Actually,” Sooyoung reached in her pocket and knelt in front of the blond who’s smile dropped immediately seeing her girlfriend before her. “Jung Jinsoul would you make me the happiest woman in the whole world and please be my wife.” There were gasps and claps all around the table and Jiwoo couldn’t help it, she was crying right along with Jinsoul hoping and praying that she would say yes. 

“I literally feel so stupid.” Jinsoul was furiously wiping at her tears when there was a shocked gasp, it was from Jiwoo, but everyone was so entranced in what was going on before them they didn’t pay her any attention. Sooyoung’s face started to fall when Jinsoul pulled a ring box from her pocket and knelt before her kneeling girlfriend. “I wanted to propose to you tonight, but you beat me to it.” Sooyoung laughed but it sounded more like a sob and the girls were hugging and kissing. “We really do share one braincell don’t we.” The group stood up to clap at the newly engaged couple and toasted to a happy marriage.

“You seem to be the emotional type.” Jungeun was standing behind her with a soft smile on her lips. She had some tissues in her hand and passed it to Jiwoo. She was happy that she was wearing light makeup because it would have been smeared all over by now. Jungeun gave her a soft smile and it was like she was looking at Jiwoo for the first time, as if she saw her in a whole new light. “You never told me your name.”

“Oh,” she thought to the stand off between Heejin, Jungeun and that Chungha girl and how she so desperately wanted to get out of there. She didn’t even think about introducing herself. “I’m Jiwoo. I’m from out of town.” The party had quieted down but Jiwoo felt as if she were in another time space with Jungeun. 

“Well Jiwoo from out of town I hope we meet each other more often.” Her smirk was different from before it was almost shy, and it made Jiwoo blush red again. Their conversation was cut short when they were interrupted by Chaewon asking Jiwoo to take pictures. The rest of the night was relaxed and happy. Jiwoo was so happy to have made friends with these girls and couldn’t wait for what her future living around them held. The girls egged Jiwoo to give the last toast of the night no matter how much she protested but she found herself at the front of the table with eleven curious eyes on her. 

“I’m really happy that Chaewon was so kind enough to let me stay at her place even though I’ll find my own apartment soon enough. I’m also grateful for her and her sister for being so open to me and treating me with so much love, I truly feel like I’m part of the family.” She did a once over on the crowd and saw their smiles which brightened her own. “Thank you all for inviting me to your friend group and witnessing a moment so beautiful in life. I hope we all have long lives of happiness and love before us.” She really didn’t know how toasts ended but she tapped her coke can against Hyejoo’s virgin martini and let out an unsure ‘cheers?’ to which everyone followed suit. That night Jiwoo went to bed feeling warm with the memories of the great friends she made that she would never forget from tonight.


End file.
